


Potwory w szafie

by Fantasmagoria



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Forum Imaginarium, Gen, Miesiąc Animowany, Miesiąc Animowany na forum literackim Imaginarium, Monsters, Prawdziwe potwory, Psychological Drama
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trochę o wyczekiwaniu Boo na Sully'ego. Trochę o tym, dlaczego tak naprawdę nie bała się potwora z szafy. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potwory w szafie

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Monsters INC., czyli inaczej Potwory i spółka  
> Autor: Ja, czyli Fantasmagoria.  
> Beta: Fia., która chce mnie zamordować za ten tekst  
> Pairing: Brak  
> Gatunek: Dramat, trochę angst  
> Ostrzeżenia: Prawdziwe potwory.  
> N/A: Nie będę się rozpisywać. Trochę o wyczekiwaniu Boo na Sully'ego i o tym, dlaczego tak naprawdę nie boi się potworów z szafy. Tekst natchniony Miesiącem Animowanym organizowanym na forum literackim Imaginarium.

Gdy tylko mama opuściła jej pokój, Boo przykryła się po uszy kołdrą i odwróciła plecami do drzwi wejściowych. Wolała patrzeć na należące do garderoby białe drzwi w różowe kwiatki, niż na mdłe, jasne drewno drzwi pokojowych. W końcu, może Kotek znów zabierze ją na przygodę? Lepiej wtedy nie leżeć do niego tyłem, bo jeszcze pomyśli, że śpi i zostawi ją tutaj! Już tyle miesięcy na niego czeka, nie może tego zaprzepaścić!

Kiedy tylko usłyszała skrzypnięcie, Boo uśmiechnęła się szeroko - jednakże grymas zniknął tak samo szybko, jak się pojawił. To nie drzwi garderoby zaskrzypiały. Dziewczynka zadrżała, próbując schować się jeszcze głębiej zakopać się w pościeli, jednakże silna dłoń szybko zdarła z niej pierzynę, nic nie robiąc sobie z dziecięcego oporu.

— Ćśśś, skarbeńku, wujek cię kocha, nie zrobi ci nic złego...

Boo nie po raz pierwszy pomyślała, że potwory są jednak strasznie głupie. Przecież wiadomo, że prawdziwe potwory nie wychodziły z szafy.


End file.
